To God, Love Kyon
by Kazukagi
Summary: Sequel to "To Kyon, Love God" With their roles reversed, Now it's Kyon's turn to present Haruhi with a White Day gift. Haruhi X Kyon


Disclaimer: Okay, do I really have to say that I don't own Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu? I mean come on, wouldn't I be writing the novels if I did? Not fanfiction? Though I guess I should say that, I'm dirt poor, and this fic ain't gonna make me any richer.

**A/N: Greetings all! Sorry for being a bit late. (Yeah, like a year late. Don't hit me!) Happy White Day!**

To God, Fr- Love Kyon

I registered the shrill sound of my alarm clock blaring its annoying screech into my right ear as I lie in bed, hands folded behind my head and my brain off in some detached world. I had set my alarm expecting that I would need it to wake up, but that assumption was wrong. I never even got to sleep in the first place.

"Kyon!"

Perhaps I had stayed up too late last night, but that's what you get for procrastination I suppose. Even so, I had still been debating weather I was going to get her _anything _at all, so it was also my fault for not making up my mind quick enough. But then again, who could blame me? Too many bad memories to ignore, to many painful emotions to disregard.

"Kyon get up!"

It snapped me from my contemplative state, and for the first time I registered my room, and that not only was my alarm still shrieking, but also that my sister was jumping up and down on top of me in an effort to force me to spring from my bed. I was happy to oblige, as I sat up, sending her flying onto the ground.

"Ow! Kyon, you really should give me a warning..."

I smirked, throwing the sheet off of me. "I'll give you a warning when you give me one. Knock next time, got it?"

Of course, she just gave me a nod and a smile before darting out of my room. Despite her nod, I knew that I was poised for another uninvited intrusion tomorrow. After all, she's been doing it for years.

XxXxX

I parked my bike into the rack, staring up at the hill that was destined to be my daily workout for the next few years. Whomever built North Hill High must have either wanted a very fit student body, or at the very least loved to watch kids sweat. Knowing the adults in my life, it could be either.

I started my crawl up the hill, my bag slung over my shoulder, and my other hand stuffed inside my pocket. I had something in there, and while there was no chance of it falling out, I found myself unconsciously wrapping my right hand around the small package. Things would not turn out well if I lost it.

"Gah...huh...huff..."

My ears perked up at the strange sounds from behind me. Not so much that the sounds interested me, but the sound of the voice. With a skeptic look, I turned back to see what the commotion was.

Behind me, making his slow way up the mountain like a pack mule, was Baluchistan, two western backpacks strapped to his shoulders and stuffed to the brim. I resisted the urge to burst out laughing, though I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face.

"Uh... Taniguchi?"

He stopped, looking up at me, a smile on his face. "Oh, hey Kyon! Hold up for a sec, I need a rest..."

Despite his words, Taniguchi began his crawl again, and I fell instep beside him, grinning at his stupid look.

"So uh... what's with the bags?"

I instantly regretted the question, as Taniguchi flashed me his perverted smile. I already knew the answer.

"Why, these bags are filled with White Day gifts, for all of my sweethearts!" Taniguchi prattled, a glint in his eye. My eyes were too busy rolling.

"Uh huh... and since when have you _had _that many girlfriends?" I questioned. He dropped his gaze from me, looking away towards the street.

"Uh... well, never really... but that's the point! If I can show them how dedicated I am, that I'm willing to give my love ones gifts even when they never gave me one, think of what volumes it would speak!!"

_Like how much of an idiot you are?" _I though quietly to myself. No matter how much I wanted to, I didn't let my statement slip out. Instead I just sighed and nodded, prompting Taniguchi to turn on me.

"So what about you Kyon? I know you got a love letter! Even if you won't tell me who it is, are you at least giving them a gift?"

I shrugged. "Who knows?"

Taniguchi dropped his head, pretending to cry. "You're so cruel sometimes..."

We continued on silently for a little while longer, that was until Taniguchi (again,) interrupted with a question.

"You seem down today, how come?" He started. "I mean I know why you hated valentines day, you thought it was pointless... but what about white day? Do you hate it for the same reasons?"

I chuckled a little, averting my gaze. "No, nothing like that. I do hate White Day, but for different reasons."

I had hoped he would shut up, but Taniguchi was most certainly the type to pry, so he continued his questioning. "And what are those reasons?"

I looked towards the school, letting my mind wander for a tad before simply shrugging.

"I guess it's because White Day was the first day I ever got my heart broken."

Taniguchi gave me a sympathetic look. "Damn, that sucks..." We once again continued in silence, but not before Taniguchi got one last one out of his system. "I know your pain, I get my heart broken every day!"

I sighed, not even bothering to answer.

XxXxX

"Hey Kyon, I forgot to ask you something!"

I turned on the spot, stuffing the package back into my pocket. Several other boys saw my letter, but didn't pay it much mind. It was White Day after all.

"What is it?"

Taniguchi approached me, reaching into the bag on his left shoulder.

"I need to distribute these to all the A list girls in the school, but I wont' have time for them all. Can you give this to Nagato-san for me? I already labeled it, so you can't take my credit."

I groaned, swiping the little box from his hand. "Like I would want to take any credit for this stupid scheme."

If Taniguchi was going to fire back, all thought of it was lost as one of those "A list" girls walked past, causing Taniguchi to follow along like a dog. I finally let myself laugh as I went back to my previous business. I made a beeline for the shoe lockers, but today not for my own. Instead I headed to the girls side, locating a certain locker and stealthfully placing my letter into the box. Nonchalantly, I left for my own locker, collecting my things before heading to class.

Sliding open the door to my classroom, the first thing I noticed was that Haruhi was not present yet, though I had already known this. I had come to pick up an almost animal like sense of where Haruhi is at any given time. I think it's my danger sense, constantly tracking the biggest source of danger in the city. Smiling, I slid my bag under my desk and sat down, pulling a Haruhi as I stared out the window.

XxXxX

"_W-What do you mean you don't want it?" _

_I'm not quite sure if I was crying yet. Maybe I was, I knew I felt a stinging, but it wasn't in my eyes. It was in my heart._

"_Did you really think-" She was laughing, her and her friends, they were all laughing, and the incessant laughter cut in on her ability to speak. "-That I gave you that gift because I liked you?" _

_I honestly wasn't sure how to respond. My answer was of course yes, why else would she have given me that box of chocolates? To receive such a gift from Yuri-chan... I was so happy. So why... why was this happening?_

"_Y-Yes, I did." I stuttered out meekly. "Why else would you-" Do something like that, I trailed off. She started to laugh louder, more uncontrollably, and her friends were gazing at me with amused eyes._

"_Oh Kyon... I didn't like you, I was being merciful. I knew that no sane girl would give chocolates to a freak like you... so I decided to take pity on you." _

_I knew I was crying know, tears welling up into my eyes. I averted my gaze, I didn't want her to see my face. I knew now, she'd only laugh more._

"_Besides," She cut in hauntingly, "Who could ever like a freak like you?"_

_She gave one final burst of laughter before trailing off with her giggling friends. I heard muffled shouts of "Thanks for the laugh Kyon-chan," and "What a freak" as they walked away. Some on lookers also smiled, while others gazed at me with pity. _

_Slowly, I walked out of the classroom, and when I was in the hall, my fist suddenly clenched around the box I held in my hand. In rage I didn't even know I possessed, I threw the box to the ground, crushing it with my foot. Looking down, I could see tear-stains forming on my shoe. Clenching my fists, I ran down the hallway and out of school._

"_I hate White Day..."_

XxXxX

I sighed as I looked away from the window, focusing my attention on the class before me. With the teacher still not present, I turned my gaze to the clock. Five till Eight.

_'Haruhi... I guess it all comes down that, huh?'_

The classroom door slid open, and the very late Haruhi walked into the classroom. Her newly long hair waved behind her freely as she walked towards the desk behind me. As she approached me, I felt my fingers move without my command to lightly touch the box in my pocket. Haruhi, who up until now had either been ignoring or not noticed me, froze as her eyes locked with mine. She stared at me for a few seconds, then flushed red as she turned her gaze away, heading for her seat.

"You're here early..." She mumbled to me. I turned in my seat, raising an eyebrow.

"No I'm not, you're late." I said truthfully. She huffed and turned her gaze to the window. Though she was not her normal statuesque self. She seemed to be unnerved, as her fingers were tapping on the desk, her face was flush, and she kept repositioning her arm to let her head rest in a different position on the window sill.

"You seem a little unnerved today Haruhi. What happened, a boy you like confess?" I joked. Well, half joked. Technically the letter I slipped her wasn't a confession, but it fell into the same category, I thought.

She turned and glared at me, a familiar look of indignity on her face. "Nothing like that, no. But I did get some stupid letter, telling me to go to the Brigade Room after school. I swear, why can't boys just say things like that to my face? A letter isn't all that manly."

Despite the stab of pain her words held for me, I cracked a smile. "Well you have to admit, you're a rather imposing figure Haruhi." She turned to look at me, mouth opened to retort, when she suddenly stopped. Blushing once again, she turned her gaze away.

"Whatever..." She said absently. While I was still formulating the next piece of conversation in my head, our teacher walked in as the bell gave a loud ring. Students quickly returned to their desks, and with slight hesitation I dropped what I was about to say and faced forward. Putting my head in my arms, I stared at my desk. Today was going to be a long day.

XxXxX

As the lunch bell rang out across the room, I stood up and gave a satisfying stretch, those lectures always put me to sleep.

"Hey Haru-" I began, turning to face said celestial being behind me, only to have my eyes contact with an empty seat. I quickly flicked my vision upwards towards the classroom doors, and caught a glimpse of her brown hair flicking out of sight down the hallway. As I collected my things into my bag, Kunikida walked up beside me, looking suspiciously at the empty desk behind me.

"Geeze, Kyon, what did you do to piss Suzumiya off so badly?" He inquired. I gave what I hoped was a nonchalant shrug. "Who knows..." I replied quietly, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "I doubt I had anything to do with it. You know Haruhi, she does what she likes." Kunikida gave a sly smile, elbowing me in the arm. "Sure Kyon, whatever you say. Heh, I always knew you were into the strange ones." He smirked in a very Taniguchi-like way, as if he knew everything. I gave a snort. "Think what you want." I said as I exited the classroom, turning down the hall towards the Brigade Room.

Upon my entrance, I was greeted with the sight of an empty club room, save Nagato sitting over in the corner, reading an extra thick book I'm sure she got from the library. A slight shake of the head later, I entered the club room, sitting down behind the computer. As it powered up, I gave my regards to Nagato.

"Hey Nagato, happy White Day." I said as cheerfully as I could muster. The quiet girl looked up at me for a moment, unblinkingly staring, before returning her eyes to her book. "Yes." she said to herself. I should have expected such a response, only common courtesy kept me from stopping my attempts all together.

"So Nagato, did you receive any-... oh right, I almost forgot..." Rolling my eyes, I reached into my bag, groping for and eventually finding the obnoxiously pink heart-shaped chocolate container, marked with a large tag indicating who exactly was giving such a gift. Standing up from the computer, I placed the package onto Nagato's lap, and she in turn picked up the gift, staring at it as if it were as alien to this planet as her.

"What is it?" She asked in a monotone voice, though I could have sworn I almost heard the inquisitive undertone in her query. "It's a White Day gift from Taniguchi." I explained in slight disgust. Nagato blinked. "White Day... I see." She said, and with slow motions, took the box and placed it back into my hands. "I do not accept." She said in a detached voice. "I cannot accept such an object from a stranger."

I almost felt sorry for Taniguchi. Shot down hard even by the quiet girls. Staring at the package in my hand, I felt like it was such a waste. After a few moments of thought, I shrugged, ripping the tag bearing Taniguchi's name from the box, and handing it to Nagato again. "There, it's from me now." I said, returning to my seat behind the now booted up computer. "I'm not a stranger, so you should have no problems accepting that from me, right?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye (I was currently looking up the SOS Brigade site), I saw Nagato stare at the package for a few more seconds before whispering, "From you..." Nodding once, the humanoid interface took the box and placed it carefully into her bag. "I see. I will accept it."

As if on cue, Koizumi stepped into the Brigade room the moment the offending package had been put away. Casually, he waved a hand and said a simple greeting to the two of us. Giving a sort of disinterested wave, I checked the home page to be greeted by a hit counter that had actually climbed by fourteen hits. I grieved for the poor souls that had actually stumbled upon our site. Sitting down at the long table before the computer, Koizumi extracted his lunch from his bag, taking a few bites of rice before addressing me.

"So then Kyon, I would assume you have a lovely lady you'll be presenting with a gift today?" He inquired, obviously alluding to the letter I had shown him on valentines day. Taking a bite of my rice, I leaned back in my chair. "I don't know about 'lovely', but there is somebody I need to see after school..."

"Ah, well I'm happy for you." Liar, you don't even feel emotion, do you? "However, I'd like to remind you that it would be best of you kept this little romance a secret from Suzumiya-san..." Trust me Koizumi, I'd never let her find out were such a thing applicable.

"Unless of course, this girl happened to be Suzumiya..." Koizumi insinuated with a snide smirk. I choked on my rice, giving Koizumi a glare.

"As if..." I wiped off the rice from my face, "I'd ever date a girl like her" I said. Koizumi gave a shrug. "Sorry, sorry, just a guess. I didn't know it would get under your skin so much." More lies, you knew exactly what my reaction would be. "But if this is the case, I have to stress all the more that Suzumiya-san does not find out about this. Suzumiya-san's negative emotions can cause devastating effects, and I'm afraid of what might happen should she discover what is going on."

I finished up my lunch, stuffing the empty box back into my bag. "Don't worry Koizumi, we're covered. There's no way she'll find out, trust me." I said in a non interested manner. As I made for the door, Koizumi gave a small nod. "Very well, so long as you understand. Good luck Kyon." He smirked my direction, a smirk that spoke to me that he knew I was bluffing, and that he was having fun going along with it. Really, I can't stand such a guy. With a disgusted grimace on my face, I hurried out of the club room.

XxXxX

Only to run face first into a disheveled Asahina-san, knocking her into the opposite wall.

"Kyaa!" Asahina scrunched up her face in pain as her back collided with the wall. Once I had my bearings again, I quickly went over to help her up. Once she was on her feet again, Asahina flashed me a bright smile.

"Thank you Kyon... sorry about that. I wasn't looking... and I was running... I should have paid more attention." I waved a hand. "No, no, I'm the one who blindly charged out of the club room. My fault, not yours."

"Still..." She trailed off, a troubled look on her face. Then, as if remembering something important, comprehension dawned on her face.

"Ah, that's right! Kyon, Suzumiya-san is in the courtyard, lying under a tree. I tried talking to her, but she just ignored me. She hasn't even touched her food. Did something happen?"

"Ah.." My thoughts trailed off. Was Haruhi like that? I hadn't planned on talking with her till after school... though there was no harm in going to see if anything was wrong.

"Thanks Asahina-san. I'll go check it out. We don't need our resident god getting to unhappy, right?" I gave a small smile. Asahina smiled back. "Thanks Kyon. Happy white day."

Ah, that's right. "Happy white day Asahina-san." I chimed back before heading down the hall. As I headed towards the courtyard, my fingers brushed the small package in my pocket.

"A year ago, I wouldn't have thought about giving a gift to anybody but you Asahina-san." I whispered to myself. "What's going on with me, I wonder?"

I caught sight of her the moment I exited outside to the central courtyard. She was lying under a tree, eyes open yet glazed, as if staring off into space at some distant satellite. It took me a little over a minute to cross the initial distance between us, yet even by then she had still not noticed my presence. Only when my next step would have been interrupted by her form did I come to a halt, towering over her. I stayed silent at first, but after a minute of silence from her as well I gave a sigh.

"Something wrong Haruhi?" I inquired. At the sound of my voice she sat up, eyes wide and swiveled to stare straight at me. Seems I had scared her a little. When she saw that it was only me, She gave a scowl and flopped back onto the ground. "What do you want?" She growled. I could feel the thorns in her words jab into me. Despite this, I gave a half smile.

"I want to know what's wrong. Asahina-san is worried about you." I said, playing my story straight. Haruhi gave a "humph", and turned away from me. "That girl should mind her own business". Haruhi pouted. "And nothing's wrong, so go away". Despite her demand I lingered for another minute or so, to see if she would change her mind and speak. When it was clear she would not, I turned to leave. Just as I was about to step out from under the tree, she spoke again.

"Was it you Kyon?" She asked tersely. I turned my head, brow knitting in confusion. "Huh?" I asked, "Was what me?". She turned, stared at me for a moment, before turning away again. "Nothing, nothing at all."

As I turned again, she once again spoke up. This time in a whisper, I had to strain to hear it.

"Why would somebody want to confess to me?"

Ah, now it made sense. Haruhi must not think the letter is from me. Otherwise she wouldn't ask such a question to my face. I guess I really do put on a convincing act when I want to.

Despite myself, I smiled. Turning to face Haruhi, I let the amusement show in both my voice, and on my face.

"Because they're crazy" I said plainly, "There's no other explanation".

She froze, and for a moment I thought she might yell at me. Instead, she stood up, grabbing both her bag and her lunch.

"You're right." She said, both her face and voice blank and devoid of emotional indication. "I guess I have to go find out who now". She mumbled a thanks to me, and set out across the yard. I stared after her, amusement poking at me.

Just like I had been one month ago, now Haruhi was too enveloped in curiosity to do the right thing and just blow the meeting. I knew that feeling, it was only because of it that I was standing here now.

Smiling, I set out to class. I was looking forward to after school.

XxXxX

As the sun set across the horizon, I walked slowly down the hall towards the Brigade room. I had purposely put on the guise of walking out of class and towards the front gates. You could call it trickery, but in all honesty, I didn't want to get the the brigade room first. So when a satisfactory amount of time had passed, I turned around and headed for my destined meeting.

When I reached the door to the club, My hand moved towards the doorknob, only to freeze. I was still trying to get myself to understand that this was it, now or never. Anything and everything could go right or wrong in there. I had to have a careful plan.

But I wasn't the type to have such a thing. No, not me. I was the type of guy who was going to mess something up no matter how well I tried to script this out. So, letting go of my hesitation (or pushing it to the side, whichever), I turned the knob and began to open the door.

I heard a small sound from the other side, a gasp. My face lit up in a smile as I suddenly realized the irony of the situation. Our roles were reversed, complete opposites of each other one month ago.

After a second, I fully opened the door, strolling casually into the club room. She was standing at the far side of the club room, her form cast in shadow by the sunset behind her. I could see the surprise on her face.

"You?" She said softly, in disbelief. I closed the door behind me, walking slowly up to her. When I was within arms length, I gave an awkward smile.

"Hey Haruhi." I said simply.

"B-But you said that you didn't give me that letter!!" She accused of me. I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah... that was a little white lie".

"And you insulted me!" She yelled in my face. "You said that somebody would have to be crazy to confess to me!". I gave a full smile now. "That wasn't a lie. Somebody would have to be crazy to confess to you Haruhi. I know from first hand experience".

Yes, perhaps that was why it had taken me so long to get to this point. Why I just could never seem to wrap my head around the idea of this event ever taking place.

To like Haruhi Suzumiya is to be crazy, and I'm as normal as they come. Despite that... here I am, looking down at said girl, smiling and infinitely amused at her reaction to this situation.

I reached into my pocket, withdrawing the small box. "It took me a long time to get to this point Haruhi. So please, don't be too angry with me." Tenderly, I pushed it into her hands. "Happy white day Haruhi".

She stared at me first, then the box, then at me again. Slowly, she undid the small ribbon on it, and gingerly lifted the top off the slim package. When the top was fully remove, she gazed at what I had given her. A long, beautifully decorated white ribbon. She picked it up slowly, letting it rest in her palm. She looked up at me, a hint of confusion on her face. I understood.

"I hope you don't mind, but this isn't your real gift." I said awkwardly. "You see I went over it again and again in my mind, and I just couldn't think of what I should get you." I felt heat rushing to my face, damn emotions.

"So... let's go out tomorrow, into downtown". I stammered. "We can do whatever you want, even search for mysteries. Then, if you see anything there... I'll get it for you, okay?"

She looked at the ribbon again, then at stared at me, I noticed that she was now blushing. "So what was-?"

"Tomorrow's Sunday." I said simply. "I remember you telling me that you threw out all your old ribbons, but now that you're hair's long again, you'll need them."

"You used to wear white on Sundays, right?" I chuckled.

"I see." She said simply. Then she smiled brightly, and placed the ribbon back into the box. "Unfortunately, we won't have time to search for mysteries tomorrow Kyon." She laughed. "You'll be too busy taking me around town."

I laughed. "Somehow, I don't mind so much". Then, I did something I didn't think I'd ever do. I took a risk. Leaning down, I placed a hand in her hair, and brushed my lips against hers. It was fleeting, just as quick, if not quicker, as the one she had given me on Valentine's Day. When I pulled back to look at her, she was blushing madly. I think I was too, but I'd never admit it. Smiling, I held out my hand.

"Shall we go?" I asked. She stared at my hand, then smiled, taking it lightly.

"Yeah, let's go." she said, following beside me.

Hand I hand, I walked along with the perhaps the the most problematic girl in the world. All my recent frustrations and all my challenges had stemmed from this girl and her hyper-active imagination. Yet right here, walking next to her, our smiles and eyes connected, gazing into the sunset, I can honestly said I don't mind a bit.

XxXxX

**Alright! Only... oh, a year late? Yeah, sorry about that. But I DID promise a WD fic to continue my first, and here it is. Even if it's this white day...**

**Also for the record, Japanese students go to school on Saturdays, for a total of six school days in a week. That's why they're going out on Sunday. **

**Enjoy.**

**P.S – Kind of scrambled in the last parts of the fic, so please don't attack me too hard for some grammar errors. I've never been all that good at grammar...**


End file.
